El precio de una infidelidad
by nekouchiha-san
Summary: Todo en sus vidas parecía de ensueño, hasta que un video apareció, mostrando lo que jamás pensarían ver de sus hombres...la infidelidad...y jurarían venganza, a una mujer no se le rompe el corazón sin un precio. SasuxSaku NejixTen NaruxHina ItaxTema SaixIno


Sentadas en el cómodo sofá en aquella cálida habitación se encontraban cinco mujeres con caras divertidas y curiosas observar el televisor mientras la cinta comenzaba.

Hacía un par de días habían recibido por correo un sobre que contenía un dvd y una carta anónima, la cual detallaba que las cinco mujeres tenían que ver el contenido del cd sin compañía masculina. Al principio pensaron en no hacerle caso, se trataría de una broma, pero al final, la curiosidad les pudo y así acabaron.

Tenten: Me preguntó que contendrá el cd. ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! – Comentaba con su imborrable sonrisa y dando pequeños saltitos en el sofá.

Sakura: Puede ser una broma de los chicos, ya saben lo bromistas que son, o quizás es algo de terror – Añadía pensativa la pelirrosa.

Hinata: Ino-chan por favor enciéndelo o vamos a morir de la curiosidad.

Sakura Pov's

La rubia se agachó ante el aparato e introdujo el cd cogiendo luego el mando para darle al play.

El video parecía estar tomado de una cámara casera, y al principio estaba todo borroso y se movía muy rápido, pasados unos segundos la cámara se enfocó dejando ver lo que parecía ser un local de fiesta en el cual sonaba música actual en tono muy elevado. Parecía una fiesta debido a las personas que no paraba de bailar y reír.

Temari: ¿Ese que está bailando en la barra no es Itachi?- Comentó la rubia haciendo que todas prestáramos más atención.

Tenten: Y abajo entre las dos chicas esta Neji... ¿Qué es esto?- Dijo Tenten en apenas un susurro.

Ino: No puedo creerlo… ¿acaso será la fiesta de despedida de soltero de Sai?… pero ¿Por qué se comportan así? ¿Y quiénes son todas esas chicas?...- Comentaba mi amiga con la mirada incrédula y dolida- El no puede estar bailando y tocando a esa tipa a menos de una semana de nuestra boda…yo no…esto no puede estar pasando…es una broma, eso es, tiene que ser un montaje no puede ser verdad- Ino estaba al borde del ataque de nervios y comenzó a llorar.

La imagen del video esta vez cambió y ya no mostraba la sala de fiesta oscura, sino un sitio con una luz tenue y una música más tranquila y sensual. Se apreciaban unos sillones repletos de cojines en el suelo y en él…

Hinata: Na…Naru..to-kun…- Los ojos de Hinata casi se salían de las orbitas al observar como el rubio estaba tumbado en uno de esos sofás con una rubia sobre él besándolo.

Sakura: Ino para el…- no pude seguir hablando.

El aire abandonó mis pulmones de una manera súbita, el tiempo pareció detenerse y yo no podía dejar de tener en mente a Sasuke, mi gran amor, el chico que me había enamorado siendo una adolescente, y con el cual mantenía una relación de dos años, él, aquel que tantos suspiros le había robado, aquel al que todo se lo entregué, besaba a una pelirroja de una manera bastante animada mientras sobaba su trasero sin importarle nada.

No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Temari habló.

Temari: Mi marido desde hace 3 años, ese que me ha jurado siempre serme fiel acaba de incumplirlo ante mis ojos… - Comentaba totalmente perdida.

Tenten: Como pudieron hacernos esto, ¡Siempre les hemos dado lo mejor de nosotras! Y así nos lo pagan- Comento la castaña sin poder dejar de llorar.

Ino: Yo…que se supone que debo hacer, maldita sea mi boda es la semana que viene, y ahora veo esto y…

Hinata simplemente tenía la cabeza agachada y solo podía verse las lágrimas que le caían y mojaban su pantalón cada vez de manera más abundante.

Sakura: ¿Quién nos hizo esto? ¿Quién fue capaz de enviarnos esto sabiendo que nos destrozaría y por qué?...

Temari: Esto no va a quedar así, ese hijo de puta se va a enterar y está muy equivocado si piensa que esto no traerá sus consecuencias, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de pensar en su hijo el muy malnacido. –Temari se levantó con una mirada que asustaba, tal vez llena de odio.

Ino: Ese cabrón las lleva clara si cree que después de todo esto va a hacerme su esposa, juro que te vas a enterar de esto Sai, voy a hacer que te duela hasta lo más profundo.

Tenten: ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora…? – Se levantó echa un mar de lágrimas – Lo siento, me voy.- Y sin decir ni una palabra salió de la casa.

Hinata: Yo.. no..no lo entiendo.. Naruto-kun se rió de mí, me humilló y pisoteó todo lo que siento por él, esto yo, no se lo puedo pe..perdonar.

Sakura: Tenemos que ser fuertes ahora, y darles una lección, a nosotras no se nos rompe el corazón de esta manera, haremos que se arrepienta, lo juro.


End file.
